


Get your courage up my friend

by bonotje



Series: I'm okay [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, and not a lot more oops, just lots of pining from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: “Go on, just go and ask him to dance already,” Lando shouts into his ear.“What?” Max replies, before taking another long drag of his beer. He knew who Lando was talking about, of course he did, he’d been staring at the guy all night, be he didn’t know he’d been so obvious, perched here on his barstool, as far away from the dance floor as he could be.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: I'm okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800403
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Get your courage up my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, a little random Max pining for a guy (*cough* Charles *cough*) from afar for you guys. I've been thinking about this ever since I heard the song Pretty Girl by LaPeer and finally just had to write it down. This one is for Sonia, because she's been listening to me go on about my Norstappen fic ideas for a while now when all she wants is ome Forbidden Fruit. So here's your little bit of Forbidden Fruit Sonia (Sorry but I still had to include Lando xD).
> 
> Title from Pretty Girl by LaPeer

“Go on, just go and ask him to dance already,” Lando shouts into his ear. He’s sweaty from dancing under the spotlights hanging over the dance floor, dancing with whoever wanted to dance with him. He’s not a great dancer, not at all, but his enthusiasm had made up for it in tenfold. A wide grin had been spread over his face as he’d sauntered over to Max’s little hiding spot at the bar. 

“What?” Max replies, before taking another long drag of his beer. He knew who Lando was talking about, of course he did, he’d been staring at the guy all night, be he didn’t know he’d been so obvious, perched here on his barstool, as far away from the dance floor as he could be. The stranger in the booth across the room was gorgeous, a crisp white shirt covering his chest, perfectly showing off the muscles in his arms and a bandana wrapped around his head keeping his brown locks away from his face. He just hoped the guy hadn’t noticed his staring. He was way out of his league anyway, a girl hanging onto his every word, body pressed against his side, as his friends laughed at him. 

Lando just shoots him an incredulous look, before shaking his head. “You’re so lame dude. You’re really just gonna sit here all night staring at him.”

Max shrugged, he was fine just sitting here, nursing his beer. He really was. There was no need to add  _ getting rejected by a guy way out of his league _ onto the list of things going wrong today. 

It had taken Lando a lot of pleading to get him to still come out with him tonight, getting drunk and dancing all night the furthest thing on his mind after getting shouted at by his dad. His father not too pleased with him failing his courses. Well dancing hadn’t been on his mind, he’d just wanted to spend the night wallowing in self-pity as he drank himself blind. 

Eventually Lando had managed to drag him out of the apartment they shared though, the promise of alcohol that tasted better than the glorified piss-water they’d had in their fridge finally convincing him to come along with his best friend. Lando throwing some clothes at him before he’d even dragged himself out of his bed. 

“Come onnn, at least come dance with me then. We came here to turn that frown upside down, remember,” Lando beams as he pokes at the corners of Max’s mouth, taking the beer from his hand as he’s about to protest about his beer not being finished yet, finishing it for him in two big gulps. Wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand he reaches the other one out to Max, wiggling his eyebrows along with his fingers as he waits for Max to grab hold of it. 

With a heavy sigh he grabs Lando’s outstretched hand and lets himself get pulled off of the barstool, away from his safely hidden corner and into the lights of the dance floor. The music switching to another generic club song as they enter the dance floor, pressing up against writhing bodies until they find a space clear enough for the two of them. 

He lets himself get lost in the music then, Lando’s energetic enthusiasm contagious and before he knows it he’s dancing around like a lunatic with his best friends, all his worries momentarily forgotten. Though after a while he can’t help but let his eyes get dragged over to the booth at the other side of the room again. The guy has a bright smile on his face as he nods along to something his friend is saying, all hand gestures as he joins in on the conversation. His dark brown hair is a wild mess on top of his head, the bandana covering it a little crooked now, like he’s been out on the dance floor as well, a few buttons of his shirt undone, shirt pulling taught as he throws his head back in laughter. His eyes are tiny slits as they crinkle up along with his nose, a fond expression on his face as he listens to his friends joke about. He really was gorgeous, looking so carefree, an arm draped across the back of the booth, fingers playing with the ends of the girl’s hair. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Lando shouts in his ear, dragging his mind back onto the bustling dance floor. He nods and starts to follow Lando back towards the bar, he was pretty parched as well. 

“Here,” Lando says, handing him a shot glass. He quirks an eyebrow at his friend, he’d expected him to get another round of beers, not start in on the shots. 

“We need to get your courage up my friend, so you will finally ask that pretty boy to dance.”

“Mate,” he sighs. He really wasn’t brave enough to go up to him, no matter how much alcohol Lando would ply him with. Definitely not when the guy had had a pretty girl draped all over him all night, she must be his girlfriend. 

“You know he’s been watching you as well right?”

“What?”

“Yeah, he was totally watching you when you were dancing earlier,” Lando grins. And God Max can feel himself flush, he’d seen him dance like a headless chicken? Watched him make a fool of himself, no way would he want to dance with Max now. 

“Pretty sure he’s got a girlfriend,” Max says shaking his head. 

“Not with how he was looking at you mate.”

And Max can’t help but glance over to the booth again, but he finds it empty, empty beer bottles the only thing left on the table and he feels his heart sink. He’s lost his chance. His disappointment must show on his face, because the next thing he knows Lando is behind him, two hands on his face, one on each cheek as he directs his gaze back to the dance floor. To where the man is dancing now, sweat glistening on his skin, his shirt completely undone now and falling loose at his sides. The lights making the droplets of sweat dripping down his chest look like tiny sparkling diamonds. 

Fuck he looked so hot. Max has to swallow heavily, his eyes falling to the dirty club floor as he feels himself go hot all over. As he glances back up to the brightly lit dance floor he finds the guy staring at him, their eyes connecting across the room. He feels Lando’s damp hands leave his face and feels trapped by the intense look in the guy’s eyes, but he can’t help but match the smile that he sends Max. 

He feels Lando press something into his hand and when he finally breaks his eyes away from the gorgeous man on the dance floor, he sees that it’s the shot glass he’d abandoned earlier. With a chuckle he brings the glass to his lips, downing the shot in one go, sending his best friend a beaming grin, before stepping towards the dance floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the ending? I like it quite a lot, but wasn't sure if people would hate me for not actually having them dance after all of that 😅
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
